SSX (2000)
PlayStation 2 |- ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 153, 0);"|Release date(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| NA October 30, 2000 EU November 24, 2000 |- ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 153, 0);"|Genre(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Racing |- ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 153, 0);"|Mode(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Single player, multiplayer |- ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 153, 0);"|Rating(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| ESRB: E |- ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 153, 0);"|Media/distribution | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| CD-ROM |} SSX (short for Snowboard Super Cross) is the first in the SSX series of snowboarding video games. It was developed by EA Canada and published by Electronic Arts under their newly-launched EA Sports BIG brand, and was the first title released under that label, which specializes in extreme sports titles with an unrealistic or arcade feel. As such, the game's exaggerated jumps, highly decorated mountain runs, over-the-top characters, flashy effects, and improbable tricks made it an ideal introduction to the EA Sports BIG brand. SSX released in time for the North American launch of the PlayStation 2 on October 26, 2000, and was widely regarded by critics as one of the standouts of the PS2's launch library. The Academy of Interactive Arts and Sciences awarded SSX with 5 awards, including "Console Sports Game of The Year" and "Racing Game of The Year". The Executive Producer and creative leader of SSX was Steve Rechtschaffner, who was also the inventor of the now Olympic snowboard event called Boardercross, which served as the inspiration for the game. Further titles in the SSX series currently include, in order of release, SSX Tricky, SSX3, SSX on Tour, SSX Blur, and the upcoming sequel/reboot set for release in January of 2012, currently titled simply "SSX" . Gameplay Players may choose one of a number of riders, each with their own statistics and boarding style. A course is selected, and the player is given the option of racing down the course or participating in a competition to do tricks. Each course is filled with ramps, rails, jumps, and other assorted objects. Performing tricks fills up the player's boost meter, which can then be used for additional acceleration, making tricks important even in a race. While some tricks do have origins in snowboarding, many of the more advanced tricks are not realistic to actual physics. This matters little in games of this style, as the larger and more extreme tricks count for the most points and are the most spectacular to execute. Players also have the option of practicing or exploring courses in "freeride" mode. There are 8 characters but only 4 of which are available at the start (the others have to be unlocked through winning events). They are Mac, Elise, Moby, Kaori, Zoe, JP, Jurgen and Hiro. Reception The game received widely positive reviews from critics, many of whom described it as the best launch title for the PlayStation 2. The game has a score of 91.14% at Game Rankings, 93% at Metacritic,and 89% at MobyGames. GameSpot gave the game a score of 9.4 (out of 10), praising its smooth graphics and direct controls, while also drawing attention to the game's dynamic soundtrack, which adjusts the intensity of the background music based on the player's current performance.IGN's 9.3 (out of 10) review draws attention to the game's deft balancing of tricks and racing, asserting that a mastery of both is a requirement of success in the game. It also mentions the game's tracks as a strong point, calling the Tokyo Megaplex level "a festival of lights, color and one of the most ingeniously designed levels that have ever been in a game."Both reviews noted the presence of some graphical slowdown, but also stated that it was a rare occurrence and only a minor issue. GameCritics.com cites the scope of the game's tracks as a strength, but points out that there is little revolutionary in the game's overall premise of snowboard races. The 'pre-wind' jump system is also criticised, in that to ensure a good jump, the player must sacrifice the ability to steer long before they reach the ramp. However, it does praise the simplicity of the trick system itself, and calls the game "an all-around solid title" overall. Category:Games